


𝐃𝐚𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐬 [Rock Lee x Male Reader]

by G0MUG0MU



Category: Naruto
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Ino is tired of readers shit, Kakashi finds reader amusing, Lee is precious, Love Confessions, M/M, Reader and Naruto clown Sai behind his back, Reader calls Neji "pretty boy", Reader is Pan, Reader is dumb yet smart, Reader recommends Sakura anger management classes, Sai has "fruity" detectors, Shikamaru just wants to watch clouds, shitty humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0MUG0MU/pseuds/G0MUG0MU
Summary: "Lucky is to have you"In which ten instances reminds why you harbor feelings for the Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village. Also the one time where you confess.
Relationships: Rock Lee & Reader, Rock Lee/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. 𝐏𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐭

" _Only you can give me that feeling"_

" _Youth is the hope of our future!"_

_"Youth comes but only once in a lifetime"_

[𝕕𝕒𝕚𝕤𝕖𝕤]

 **YOUTH - Troye Sivan**  
" _my youth is yours"_

 **While We're Young - Jhene Aiko**  
" _baby while we're young we should just have fun"_

**Loveable -ELIZA**  
_"i love you but you don't like to act lovable"_

**Flight 22 - Kali Uchis**  
" _to wherever we're going on Flight 22"_

**Talk - Khalid**  
_"can't we just talk?"_ ****

**If I Ain't Got You - Alicia Keys**  
" _some people need three dozen roses"_

**At My Worst - Pink Sweats**  
_"can i call you baby?"_

**Thinkin Bout You - Frank Ocean**  
" _my eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they bawl"_

_"I just want to be yours"_


	2. 𝟏/𝟏𝟏

_Reason #1: He calls you handsome_

**YOU LET OUT A CONTENT SIGH.** The taste of your favorite lollipop never ceased to make you happy. You could never imagine a better way to spend your day which was loitering around a flower shop.

"Do you work here?" Your eyes trail to the sudden interruption. ' _Oh it's just a random customer'_ You think to yourself. Your eyes peer around the store looking for someone in particular. When you don't spot the specific blonde you return your gaze to the customer "Yeah I work here, you want to pay for those jasmines?" You gesture to the white flowers.

"Yeah..." Is the customer's response.

Your legs dangle as you lean over the counter to ring it up on the cash register. "So jasmines huh? You must really love this person hmm?" You ask.

"It's for my sister.. she's been going through a lot lately so I decided to buy these flowers to cheer her up" They respond.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it and that'll be 2300 yen" You read off the register "Jasmines are known to give good fortune and positive energy to its care taker"

"Oh really? No wonder my sister adores them so much"  
You swish your lollipop in your mouth taking the money from the customer and into the register. "Yup and it has strong symbolism for unconditional and eternal love" You add on.

"You really know a lot about flowers.." The customer awes.

"Well the entomology of flowers happen to be a big passion of mine" You smile "You take care now! I'll keep your sister in my thoughts and prayers!"

"Thanks!" You wave off the customer. You immediately wipe the smile from your face. Your lips purse into a thin line. You came here to admire flowers, loiter, and bother Ino. Not assist random customers and if you were being honest you didn't give a damn about that persons sister. However, speaking of Ino where was the girl?

You let out a huff removing the slightly chewed lollipop from your mouth. The one person who you used to stay occupied while off missions wasn't even here. You tap your fingers against of the counter basking in the glory of being bored. You stop seeing the light and dark blue colors in your peripherals. You turn to your side picking at the petals of the hydrangeas that say next to you on the counter. ' _The Yamanaka's always managed to grow the most beautiful looking flowers_ ' You think to yourself fondly.

Yamanaka Flowers. As in the name the flower shop is ran by the Yamanaka Clan. Here also happened one of your favorite go-to places. You were obsessed with anything that pertained to flowers. There was just this indescribable beauty to them that couldn't help but to keep you infatuated with them.

You believe that flowers are the souls blossoming in nature. That's why each and everyone of them was different and possessed different meanings. They could make people happy, sad, and even mad.

"Ugh [Name].. why are you here again?" You grin at the sound of that familiar voice.

"What do you mean why am I here? To see only my best friend of course!" You beam at the arrival of the clearly annoyed blonde.

"First we aren't best friends or even friends for that matter, in my eyes were only aqquaintices" Ino replies.

"What! But I thought you loved me!" You pout.

"No I merely tolerate you [Name], now why don't you get off the counter" Ino pushes you off.

You momentarily frown as you accidentally drop your lollipop. Well so much for that. With a shrug you kick it away. "I think you should be treating me more politely Ino, you know when you were away I happened to take care of a customer for you out of the kindness of my heart!" You finally reply.

Ino doesn't anything as she counts the money in the cash register. "Well it doesn't look like there's any money missing in here so.. thank you [Name]" Ino smiles.

Instead of responding with a 'your welcome' you instead furrow your eyebrows at her. "What do you mean by that Ino? You think that I would steal from you?!" You say in a gasp.

"Despite being a whole Chunin [Name] you sure don't act like one" Ino responds "I'll even be happy to name all of your bad traits! You aren't responsible, respectful, not too trustworthy, no sense of optimism—"

"Hey! I didn't ask for you to do anything of that!" You interrupt crossing your arms. Ino ignores you as she continues to list off all of your other "bad qualities".

"You're literally like the only guy who I couldn't see having a crush on and in my eyes that's really bad" Ino snickers.

"Hmph I wouldn't want you to have a crush on me anyway Ino-Pig" You grin knowing that would grind her gears. Honestly, the thought of Ino having a crush on you was weird. It was not like you done anything to make her like you in the first place.

Ino eye starts twitching very rapidly as many tick marks appear on her forehead. Ever since you had heard Sakura refer to her as that you'd never let it go. She suddenly grabs your shirt making your body lean over the counter. You simply smile at the irritated expression on her face."Listen here you asshat—"

"Ino! I need your help!" Is the intrusion of an unfamiliar voice.

The vexed expression completely vanishes from Ino's face as she releases you. "Hey Lee!" Ino greets with a smile "What do you need help with?"

You raise a brow at this Lee character. Now who was this? You stand up dusting off your clothes. "Who are you?" You ask.

"Didn't you hear me? I called hi-" "I am Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast --- Rock Lee!" Lee introduces himself.

You give him the blankest look in response. This Lee guy was wearing the most atrocious green looking jumpsuit that you seen. Your eyes trail further down to red forehead protector worn as a belt then to his orange legwarmers. Well his clothing wasn't all too flattering that's for sure. "Never heard of you" You respond "What's with those bandages?"

"It's from my rigorous training-but! You've never heard of the Leaf Village's Noble Savage?" Lee questions.

You make eye contact with the male and answer "No" To which he deflates at. ' _Hmm.. he's pretty cute with his little bowl cut and those bushy brows_ ' You think to yourself.

Suddenly, Lee stands straight up catching you a little off guard. "No worries! That just means that I have work harder to get my name out there!" He says aloud "So what is your name?"

"[Last Name] [Name]" You respond.

"It's nice to meet you [Last Name]-san!" He holds his hand out.

"Likewise" You shake his hand.

Lee turns back towards the counter looking at a bored Ino. "Ino! I need your assistance!" He announces very loudly.

"Yeah I know" Ino responds cringing at the volume of his voice "You looking for some flowers?"

Lee nods "I want to gift a bouquet of flowers to Sakura!"

You almost choke on his spit when he says that. Sakura?! Someone actually had feelings for that girl? Yes she was pretty lady you would admit that but she had some anger issues. You saw how she would beat up on Naruto. That woman was very scary. Just thinking about her gave you chills "You sure you don't want to buy flowers for someone else?" You ask.

"No!" Lee replies "I only have eyes for Sakura" He happily sighs thinking about the female.

Ino sends you a look as to not say anything else. "Okay!" Ino clasps her hands "Is there any flowers that you wanted in particular?"

"That's the thing I don't know what to get her" Lee sighs "I'm not much of a genius when it comes to flowers"

"Well then why don't you get roses? They're commonly used as confessions and they're really pretty" Ino suggests.

Lee scratches his cheek with his index finger. "Hmm.. I don't know I feel like that's too basic and Sakura is far from that" He says.

"I have an flower in mind" You speak up catching both of their attention. You quickly stalk off to pick up a pot of pink flowers. You set them gently down on this counter top. "These are Camellia's specifically Cold Hardy Camellia's, they represent passion, balance, beauty, and youth" You indicate "They're pretty and pink just like Sakura which makes it perfect for her"

"Ah you're right!" Lee grins "How do you know so much about flowers? Did you give these to a girl or something?"

You and Ino laugh at Lee's question to which he fixes the both of you with a confused look. "Why are you two laughing?" He questions.

"[Name] doesn't really like people to date them let alone confess" Ino responds.

"She's right, I'm not looking into dating girl or boys for that matter" You stifle a laugh "But to answer your first question I've always been interested in flowers so in my spare time I study them"

"Why not? You have the most chiseled jaw I've ever seen!" Lee emphasizes with wide eyes "A guy as handsome as you can have _anyone_ swooning over you in no time!"

You freeze. Never had someone told you were handsome just like that. Oh yeah you liked this Lee guy. He was bold. "I'm handsome huh? I would've never thought" You bring a hand to your chin feigning ignorance.

"Lee don't say anything else or you'll feed his enormously large ego" Ino rolls her eyes "Now let's ring up those Camellia's"


	3. 𝟐/𝟏𝟏

  
_Reason #2: He's Kind_

**YOU PEER DOWN AT THE SWEET PEAS IN YOUR HAND.** These were a sweet reminder that one of the best people in your life was now a mere memory. Life was a thing that was unfair. After all life's under no obligation to give us what we expect nor deserve. Your guardian. They were a amazing person in your eyes. Everything about them was just admirable, if there was anyone you'd wanted to be it would be them. You would always cherish them as they put a positive impact on your life. ' _It's too bad that the good ones always leave the earth first'_ You solemnly think to yourself.

"Hey [Last Name]-san!"

You turn at the mention of your name. Your eyes momentarily raise in surprise. You didn't expect him out of all people. You softly smile at the bushy eyebrow male. "Hey Lee" You greet.

Lee jogs up to you, with a smile gracing his features. "How are you doing on this youthful day?" He asks.

"Oh I'm doing alright, I was just making my way to give this flowers to someone important" You gesture to the sweet peas in your grasp. Your eyes then focus onto Lee's disheveled state. "What were you doing?" You ask with a raised brow.

"Oh! I was just doing a few laps around the village! Guy Sensei it's best that I work on preserving my youth!" Lee replies with a happy sigh. Guy Sensei was just so cool and full of youth! Lee aspired to be that way.

"That's nice..." You say slowly mind drifting off. It was weird kinda. Lee reminded you of your guardian so very much. Optimistic, happy, positive, and youthful. You knew that if your guardian were to ever cross paths with Lee that they would get along very well.

"Is there something bothering you?" Lee's question catches you off guard.

"No..Why do you ask?" You easily lie. You were never the one to voice your emotions when it came to personal issues. You believed that these kind of things were stuff that you needed to deal with on your own. You rather not bother people with your feelings.

"Well your shoulders are hunched, eyebrows are drawn in, and you're lips are curved downwards which usually indicates that someone is sad" Lee replies.

There's a small sigh that escapes your lips. You might as well fess up now. You knew that if you further deny now then he wouldn't let it go. Lee was known to be very persistent too when it came to a lot of things. "Okay I guess something is bothering me.." You say awkwardly. First times comes for awkward measures. "My.. um.. guardian passed away a month ago and today is their birthday, so I'm kinda out of it because this'll be the first time I'm spending their birthday without them" You speak lowly.

Lee's face contorts into a unreadable expression but he appears to be thinking hard about the next words to say out of his mouth. "I'll spend today with so you don't have to be alone... if that's alright?"

' _He's offering time out of his day because I'm feeling blue'_ You think to yourself. "You don't have to really, I can manage" You decline "I'd rather not waste your time"

"It won't be wasting my time! I would do anything to help out a friend!—well we are friends right?" Lee questions. You two really didn't know one another like that but he didn't like the thought of being mere acquaintances with you.

A smile slowly makes a way onto your lips as a warmth blooms within inside you. "Yes we are friends" You respond feeling happy. "I think that I'll feel better giving them these flowers after all now that you're here"

* * *

You two sit in front of your guardian's gravestone. It's a calm spring day. The sun is shining with the birds singing their melodies. Every now and then a soft cool breeze passes through caressing your skin. You glance up at the sky in thought. You wonder if they were up there, swimming through the clouds, sliding down the rays of the sun, lying down in the vast clear blue sky, or anything else just as entertaining.

"What were they like?" Lee asks interrupting the comfortable silence before.

"They were a kind person, the kind that you worry about. They always gave to others and were generous all of the time. They moved around constantly like a running motor, hardly taking breaks" You speak fondly "I guess you could say they were a bit of a workaholic! But one of the things that I loved about them the most that they were genuine and opened minded. You know.. they kinda remind me of you"

"Remind me of me?" Lee blinks pointing at himself.

You nod with a smile gracing your features. "Kinda like you they were pretty much captivated in the importance of youth. There was a quote that they would always say.. uh something along the lines of youth smiling and being the chiefest of charms?.. whatever that meant"

"That makes them even cooler!" Lee grins.

"Yeah they are pretty cool" You respond glancing down at the sweet peas in your hands. You set the bouquet on their gravestone. Sweet peas, they represent pleasure, bliss, gratitude, and farewells. "Hey Lee thanks for coming with me today, it made everything easier" You speak.

"Of course [Last Name]—" "Just call me [Name]" You interrupt him.

"Well [Name] there is nothing I would not do for my friends!" Lee declares "If you are feeling down just know I'll be there to help!"

Oh he's kind. Way too kind.


End file.
